vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Eucliwood Hellscythe
|-|Base= |-|Masou Shoujo= Summary Eucliwood Hellscythe is a main character in KoreZombie. She's a necromancer from the Underworld who, after meeting Ayumu Aikawa, resurrected him as a zombie after he was murdered by a local serial killer. She currently resides in Ayumu's home along with Haruna (from whom she unconsciously steals her powers), and Seraphim (who's on a mission to request her help). Due to her almighty and uncontrollable powers derived from any emotions she might have, she wears magic armor and gauntlets that keeps them in check, and remains emotionless at all times. Her words are also able to warp reality and alter people's fates, and so she rarely ever speaks, instead communicating through writing on paper. She's the one who revived King of the Night, the creator of vampire ninjas, and the root of nearly all the events occurring around Ayumu since the start of the story. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-B. Varies with summons, at least 9-A | Possibly 9-A. Varies with summons, at least 9-A Name: Eucliwood Hellscythe, Eu, Yuu, Lady Hellscythe, Harbinger of Death Origin: Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? Gender: Female Age: Unknown, at least several hundreds of years Classification: Necromancer, Masou Shoujo Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Scythe & Chainsaw Mastery, Enhanced Senses (Can sense magic, presence, emotions and intentions), Extrasensory Perception, Reality Warping, Death Manipulation, Immortality Negation (Can kill what cannot be killed, like King of the Night who cannot die due to being an undead), Fate Manipulation (Her emotions force events to happen to those around her and alter their fate/destiny, usually with a negative connotation), Teleportation of self and others, BFR (Caused King of the Night to vanish by saying "disappear"; it took him over a century to find her again), Luck Manipulation (Worsens the luck of those she shows emotions to), Sleep Manipulation (Can make people fall asleep with a word), Willpower Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Body Puppetry, Necromancy, Healing, Damage Transferal, Power Nullification, Power Absorption, Power Bestowal, Forcefield Creation, Summoning (Can summon Megalo from the Underworld. Megalos all share CQC proficiency, Fear Manipulation and Regeneration (at least Mid-Low). Some have further abilities), Telekinesis, Immortality (Type 1), Can understand animals, Judo, Transformation, Resistance to Memory Manipulation | Same, plus Flight, Energy Projection, Memory Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level (Can harm a casual King of the Night. Much weaker than both Ayumu and Seraphim). Varies with summons, at least Small Building level (Megalo are usually far physically stronger than her) | Possibly Small Building level (Traded blows with Kyoko with trouble). Varies with summons, at least Small Building level Speed: At least Superhuman travel speed (At least on par with Zombie-Ayumu), At least Subsonic+ combat/reaction speed (reacted to King of the Night and Kyoko) | At least Subsonic travel/flight speed (should be at least on par with Haruna), At least Subsonic+ combat/reaction speed (faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class. Varies with summons, at least Small Building Class | Possibly Small Building Class. Varies with summons, at least Small Building Class Durability: Unknown, likely Wall level. Varies with summons, at least Small Building level | Possibly Small Building level (Traded blows with Kyoko with trouble), Multi-City Block level with forcefield (brushed off Kyoko's stat amped attacks). Varies with summons, at least Small Building level Stamina: Eu isn't primarily a fighter and rarely resorts to using her scythe; as a result, her stamina, while superior than a human's, is only above average by the series' standards. Lower when using her reality warping powers Range: Extended melee range with scythe and power null, Several meters with forcefield, Hearing range for speech-based reality warping, Likely infinite for emotion-based reality warping (can affect anything on Earth, or even other worlds like Virie and The Underworld) Standard Equipment: Magic armor and gauntlets, Scythe | Same, plus Mystletainn (magic chainsaw) Intelligence: Above average. Has her head on her shoulders and good intuition. Thinks logically Weaknesses: Has low self-esteem and curses her powers for their uncontrollability. Healing others transfers their pain to herself. She can't control her emotion-based reality warping. Her speech-based reality warping causes headaches; the stronger the intent and word, the more painful the headache becomes Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Reality Warping:' Eucliwood's primary ability is the power to tamper with the string of fate and alter reality. It has been shown that whatever she says becomes reality, with no certain limits to her powers. Eucliwood herself is resistant to the side effects of her powers and will never be negatively impacted by the warping. Her reality warping has two sources: her words and her emotions. **'Emotion-based warping:' Anytime she shows an emotion, reality bends in a random way not even Eucliwood can control or predict, though never with any negative effect for herself. The stronger the emotion, the more reality will bend. Known effects include bad luck to anyone close to her (both emotionally and physically), life-altering events, increased likelihood of invasions of Megalo from the Underworld, and larger conflicts between any existing opposing factions. **'Speech-based warping:' Eucliwood's words can warp reality based on the word she used. Any lifeform within hearing range of Eucliwood's words will be affected (and plants). If the words don't target anyone in particular (i.e. "rain"), they will still warp reality. Unlike emotion-based warping, Eucliwood can control speech-based reality warping, as well as its intensity on the world around her. Whenever she uses this form of reality warping, she's struck by a headache which intensity is proportional to how much she altered reality. As an extension, this allows Eucliwood to perform death inducement by saying the word "Die"; anyone who hears it will die on the spot (including plants and undead creatures). Saying this word gives Eucliwood the worst headache, as she's meddling with life itself. When she exhausted Kyoko's extra lives by repeating "die" several times, she lost consciousness due to the extreme pain. *'Resurrection:' Although not directly seen, she has shown powers of resurrection, as she was able to revive Ayumu and the King of the Night from the dead. It is unknown if there are any restrictions or limits to this ability. *'Power Nullification:' With a wave of her hands, she can negate any magic or power sent her way, including from characters far physically stronger than her, like King of the Night and Kyoko. This power comes from her gauntlets, which suppress her own powers. *'Forcefield:' Eu can create a dome-shaped invisible anti-magic forcefield around her that moves along with her. Not even masou shoujos can dispell it and it is very resistant, able to tank all of Kyoko's magic attacks. If she uses her speech-based warping, the forcefield will weaken, which is how Kyoko managed to break it with her ultimate attack. *'Healing:' It has been shown that she has the ability to heal the wounds of others, but as a side-effect, she feels pain equal to the amount of damage she healed from that person. In a sense, the wound or damage is transferred to her. *'Power Absorption:' Eucliwood is able to absorb and steal magic energy from others, obtaining new powers as a result. She's the one who stole Haruna's magic, allowing her to transform into a masou shoujo and obtain the powers of being one. She's also able to absorb magic from a distance and even through someone else she has ties with, as she stole Haruna's powers through Ayumu; as a result, some lingering magic stayed on him, allowing him to transform into a masou shoujo as well. She can't absorb non-magic energy. *'Power Bestowal:' Eucliwood can transfer her powers, including absorbed ones and even her own reality warping to others. All the benefits and drawbacks are transferred as well. When she transferred her cursed powers to Haruna, due to Haruna not being used to their weight and pressure, she could barely do anything, including speaking. *'Immortal Blood:' Eucliwood's immortality comes from her blood. Anyone who drinks enough of it turns immortal themselves. *'Armor and Gauntlets:' Eu's armor and gauntlets are used to suppress her powers. It's unknown what amount of damage she could deal if she fought without them on. Keys: Base | Masou Shoujo Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka? Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Scythe Users Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Death Users Category:Fate Users Category:Probability Users Category:Necromancers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healers Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Memory Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Tier 9 Category:Summoners Category:Variable Tier Category:Willpower Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Fear Users Category:Regeneration Users